<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel with a shotgun by queenzleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875583">Angel with a shotgun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenzleen/pseuds/queenzleen'>queenzleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Forbidden Love, Love, Multi, Sad, Soulmates, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenzleen/pseuds/queenzleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos </p><p>Is an angel who fell in love </p><p>With a demon </p><p>~~~~A short story about two lovebirds with complicated situations to fight for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devil / Angel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel with a shotgun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy &lt;3 I came up with this story while listening to the song angel with a shotgun!! </p><p>Hope you like itt :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos </p><p>Is an angel who fell in love </p><p>With a demon </p><p>He was an angel craving chaos, and she was a demon seeking peace. You can't stop the feelings you have for someone. You can't lie to yourself either, cause your heart knows the truth all too well. And that was his problem, he couldn't deny how much he loved her. How he felt this gravitational pull to her, as if the universe decided it was time. How everyday she never failed to amaze him falling deeper through the dark whole of love.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes suffering is just suffering, it doesn't build you character or make you a stronger person, you just struggle. Not did she have to deal with real life war against the angels, but she’d been having a battle of her own. As thoughts roared inside her, against each other dancing around her damaging her soul with every breath. With no one to talk to, bottling up the damage. It felt like any day that bottle would explode setting free her wild uncontrollable emotions, spreading all over the world. She was trapped under her own jail, with no escape at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>